


I love it when you moan my name

by kalcia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalcia/pseuds/kalcia
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 31
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	I love it when you moan my name




End file.
